Mattel & Rainbow Unite!
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: Join Poppy, Tecna, Catwoman and Draculaura as they go on an girl-powered epic adventure to stop villains Courtly, Icy, Cheetah and Nefera from taking over their dimensions! First of a mega crossover quadrilogy!
1. Ever After Taken Over!

**This is the first installment of a planned crossover series extravanganza!**

Once upon a time in Ever After High, Poppy was having a good morning. She was also having a excellent effort at her workplace the Tower Hair Salon.

"Good morning, Holly!", Poppy said as she was working and then going to get breakfast. "I'm gonna have breakfast!"

Just then, a message from everyone's phones in EAH said, "I announce that I, Courtly Jester, will rule EAH!", also explaining how he got the Grimm Brothers and the staff hostage. Everyone then goes running on a panic attack.

Poppy gasps and says, "Courtly can't do that to people! I thought she turned over a new leaf when she came to EAH! If Courtley's in charge, she'll rule the entire land!

Suddenly, a green portal appears in front of the O'Hair twins, and a familiar zombie girl comes out of it.

"AAAAAHHH! Don't eat us!", Poppy screamed as she jumps into Holly's arms and shivers when seeing the zombie girl.

The zombie girl instead moans as she pulls out her phone and gives it to Poppy. She then reads a message from Draculaura, saying,

 _"Hello. We haven't met, but believe me, I'm your friend. Courtly just joined forces with villains from other worlds! And with their help, she's taking over Ever After!"_

"Come on, Poppy! Wake up!", she said to herself, trying to wake up. "Oh, I must've had too much chicken last night!"

Then another message from Draculaura said,

 _"We've been gathering information about your world, and I know you reformed her before. Please, Poppy, we need your help!"_

Poppy then texted back,

 _"Okay. I'll do what I can to help."_

 _"Follow my friend Ghoulia and she will lead you to me. I will be able to tell you more when you come to Monster High."_

Poppy then said, "Holly, stay here and be safe. I'll be right back as soon as I can.", to her sister, as Poppy goes with Ghoulia through the portal.

"Strange.", Holly said as the portal disappears.


	2. United

Poppy and Ghoulia then reach Monster High, where Poppy meets Draculaura, who happens to a vegan vampire.

"I'm Draculaura, daughter of Dracula, and welcome to Monster High."

Just then, Poppy also meets two other people from two other dimensions.

"This is amazing! She has the same hairstyle as mine! But with another color.", exclaimed Tecna, the first of the two girls Poppy meets, who is from Alfea.

Draculaura said to Tecna, "Tecna, she is from a fairytale universe called Ever After."

"This has been the strangest morning since...well, last Tuesday.", Poppy says.

The other girl Poppy meets, Catwoman from Super Hero High, says, "Wow! Are you from a story?"

"I think I am. I'm Poppy O'Hair, and I'm also one of the twin daughters of Rapunzel.", Poppy said to the three.

Draculaura snaps her fingers and said, "Exactly! Catwoman, Poppy's actually from a world with fairytale characters! Poppy, we need to bring you up to speed on what's happening. It all started when we created a universal portal machine. It's a device that lets us travel to other worlds.", as Draculaura uses her phone with a picture of Nefera De Nile.

"Nefera somehow used it on purpose one night. I tracked that Nefera has been visiting your worlds!", said Draculaura to Poppy, Tecna and Catwoman, showing pictures of Cheetah, Icy and Courtley. "She has found an ally in each world and they teamed up to form a syndicate! She must have some of master plan that they can all benefit from! They have combined their powers to create an army of syndicate troops, and they're stealing energy from each of your worlds! We don't know why they're stealing this energy, but whatever it's goal, it won't be good!"

"Don't just a vampire teen. If you think about it, this is actually pretty cool! It's just like one of my ideas!", Tecna shared her idea.

Then, Bloom and Stella exit out of Draculaura's closet.

"Who are you?", asks Bloom to Poppy. "We heard about what you said about the evil syndicate the villains from each of the others' worlds have formed, and we must stop it."

She introduced herself, "I'm Poppy O'Hair. I'm from Ever After, and I'm one of the twin daughters of Rapunzel."

"The studies are right, Tecna. We must work together to stop the syndicate. But I think I know you punish, defeat and reformed your enemy before in your own universe, that's why I've brought you all here. If we can combine our knowledge, we can beat them.", Draculaura said to the fairy girl.

Tecna then said to her, Catwoman and Poppy, "All I'm saying is that it's exciting to work as a team and save the day!"

"Well, now the entire team has assembled, I think it's time we get started.", Catwoman stated.

Draculaura then said, "Okay. Since we don't know what Nefera's recent location is, it only leads, lies in each of your worlds. To begin with, let's stop them from draining the energy!"

"Where should we start?", Poppy asks anyone of the five girls.

Catwoman suggests, "How about Super Hero High?"

"LET'S GO!", Poppy accepted the superhero's idea as she, Catwoman, Draculaura, Ghoulia, Tecna, Bloom and Stella go through the portal to go there.

 **Mattel/Rainbow Unite!**

 **Starring...**

 **Lindsay Ames as Poppy O'Hair (Weapon: Scissorsbrush Sword)**

 **Audrey Waselwski as Tecna (Weapon: Winx Powers)**

 **Tara Strong as Catwoman (DC SHG) (Weapon: Cat O' Nine Tails)**

 **Debi Derryberry as Draculaura (Weapon: Vampire Powers)**

 **Haven Paschall as Bloom**

 **Jessica Paquet as Stella**

 **Colleen Foy as Holly O'Hair**

 **Wendee Lee as Nefera De Nile**

 **Ashley Eckstein as Cheetah**

 **Paula Rhodes as Courtley Jester**

 **Larisa Oreynik as Icy**

 **NOTE: This is based on the Nicktoons video game, and will only focus on the cutscenes, but you can imagine them going through the worlds on an adventure!**


	3. Catching the Cheetah

When they past through the portal to Super Hero High there, they go the enter the school, but the front doors are locked.

"What? Why isn't it opening?", Draculaura said as she, Ghoulia, Poppy, Tecna, Bloom, Stella and Catwoman try to open the door.

They then get knocked on the head with something, immediately causing the seven girls to get unconscious. As they lie down unconsciously, a familiar figure was seen by them.

Cheetah.

* * *

When the six wake up later, they're still at the same place at the entrance of the school.

"What happened?", Tecna said as the seven girls wake up.

Catwoman then said, "Someone must've knocked us out, maybe it's Cheetah. We gotta investigate more of this, fast!"

"Yeah! We're heroes! Heroes don't just sit around and be lazy all the time!", Tecna agreed.

Poppy also agreed with Tecna, saying, "You're right! Heroes go out and save the world!"

"All right! Let's get going! We'll find Cheetah and catch her!", Catwoman planned.

* * *

As our heroes eventually investigates the superhero school to search, they meet with Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, Catwoman's classmate friends, who gave advice and support.

* * *

After a lot of hard searching, our heroes then find Cheetah in one of the hallways.

"Give it up, Cheetah! We've finally found you! It's all over, just give up!", Catwoman scolded at Cheetah.

"You're lucky, because with the help of the syndicate, and we've finally got enough energy for our device!", sinisterly said Cheetah.

" _'Our device'_? The syndicate is building something?", asks Catwoman.

Cheetah then says, "Yes. And soon the syndicate will take over."

"It doesn't matter what you're planning! We're going to stop you!", the feline said to her.

Cheetah then starts to run fast through the halls and said, "You'll never catch me!"

"C'mon, guys! Let's stop her!", Catwoman shouted as she, Poppy, Tecna and Draculaura then start to chase her.

* * *

After a long heart-pounding run to catch the villainess, they then actually catch her with the help of Catwoman's friends.

"No! Not now! I must go back to the syndicate!", Cheetah said as she then goes through a portal, escaping from our four heroes.

"Dang it! That fast Cheetah escaped!", Poppy said.

Tecna then puts her hand on Poppy's scarf, "At least the school is safe."

"That's a relief. Let's get out of here, and we still have work to do.", Catwoman said in relief.

The four girls then go through the portal with Ghoulia, Bloom and Stella with Poison Ivy and Catwoman saying goodbye to them till later.


	4. House of Courtly

Our heroes then go to Ever After High next, arriving from Super Hero High at the last chapter.

"Wow! This is Ever After? It looks so majestic, and we can't believe we're in a fairytale!", Tecna astonishes.

Poppy then said, "I can't wait for introduce you seven to all my friends! There's my sister Holly, Apple, Raven, Faybelle, Briar, Madeline, Lizzi-"

"Uh, Poppy, where is everybody?", said Catwoman, as no one was around them now since Courtley took over the school.

Poppy then pauses, "Now that you mentioned it, it is a bit quiet. Wonder where my sister is when I left."

"If everyone is missing, then the syndicate may be responsible.", Draculaura said.

Poppy then disagreed and said, "I don't know. I saw everyone panicking and going inside while me and my sister was at the Village of Book End. Or it may be-"

Cupid then meets with Poppy, Tecna, Catwoman and Draculaura.

"Poppy! Thank goodness I've found you!", Cupid said to Poppy. "We've got to go!", she says as Poppy, Tecna, Catwoman and Draculaura follow her.

* * *

After a short journey across to Ever After, they eventually find Poppy's sister, Holly.

"Hi, sis!", greeted Holly as she hugs her sister, Poppy.

Catwoman then said to Holly, "We're going to find Courtly and take back the school by needing your help!"

"I been looking for Courtly and I think she's in the Headmaster's office, where she's taking the headmasters and staff hostage.", said Holly, giving our heroes advice.

Poppy then thanked her sister, "Thanks, sis! Okay, guys! Let's go get Courtly and save the school!", as she, her sister, Tecna, Catwoman and Draculaura go save the school.

* * *

They eventually burst the door of the office and finds Courtly with the headmaster and staff hostages.

"What?! Poppy?!", the wonderlandian exclaimed.

"You've gone too far this time, Courtly!", Poppy pointed to her, angry along with her three fellow friends.

Courtly then said to our heroes, "Oh, I did. Prepare to be defeated!", as she then uses her powers to prepare battling the four in a battle.

* * *

After the battle, the four heroes stop her from using her powers, and the four corner her while Holly frees the Headmasters and the staff of EAH.

"Give up, Courtly! We beat you!", Poppy said to the villainess.

Courtly then said, "You may have ruined my plans, but the syndicate is still getting progress from Alfea! We will soon have enough energy to finish the Doomsday Machine! Nothing can stop the syndicate! NOTHING!", as she then goes retreating through a portal, laughing evilly.

"Doomsday machine?! Doesn't sound good!", Poppy said after Courtly left.

Tecna then planned, "Let's find out what Icy have been up to at Alfea."

"We've got to stop them from powering that doomsday machine!", Catwoman agreed, as a portal appears near our heroes. "Otherwise our futures may be at risk."


	5. Icy's Age

Our heroes, including Bloom and Stella, reach Alfea via portal, where they see the Winx's school.

Poppy was so astonished by the school's concept. "Wow! Is this school big? Could explain the third-dimensional design around it."

"Well, guys, I believe Icy is somewhere around here. She may be stealing energy for the doomsday machine!", Tecna explained.

"Well, we've got to stop her! We should also investigate!", Draculaura and Poppy agree with Tecna.

* * *

Some time after investigating, they reach the city of Magix, where they then meet Roxy, a friend of Bloom, Stella and Tecna's.

"At last, some help! Who are you friends who are going to save the world?", Roxy asks.

"Well, I'm Poppy O'Hair from Ever After High, this is Catwoman from Super Hero High, and this is Draculaura from Monster High. With Tecna and her fellow friends Bloom and Stella, we've done great things with teamwork!"

Roxy then accepts this and says, "All right. Although Icy may be stealing energy, but with your help, we can fight back."

"Well, let's get to it. We need to stop Icy, fast!", Tecna said to her friend.

* * *

Searching for Icy around the city of Magix, they finally find Icy in the middle of the city.

"So, you guys, you finally made it! And I see that you've brought some friends with you!", evilly said Icy, alongside her fellow sidekicks Darcy and Stormy. "Well, you're too late! Nefera and the syndicate have more than enough power for the doomsday device...and very soon this syndicate will demonstrate the power it has over all worlds...by DESTROYING ONE!", she then said as she laughs evilly with her fellow sidekicks. "The syndicate will rule the universe!"

"Not if _we_ have to stand in your way!", Tecna said angrily at the Trix, as she, and her friends prepare to battle them.

* * *

After a magical and brutal battle with the Trix, Icy, Darcy and Stormy have been defeated by Tecna and the help of her friends. The energy that the Trix stole is also released, saving Magix. Tecna then said to the Trix, "It's over!"

"You may have beaten us this time, you guys, but our doomsday machine is fully charged! You don't have a chance!", Icy said to our heroes, as she goes through a portal while Darcy and Stormy retreat.

Catwoman then wonders, "You'd think we'd learn by now that they run away while we beat them."

"I just assumed that was part of the plan.", Poppy guessed.

Draculaura then theorized, "If what Icy said is true, we need to head back to Monster High right away! We must find Nefera before she uses that Doomsday Machine!", as a portal appeared behind them as they go through it.


	6. Nefera of De Nile

As they reach back to Monster High, they suddenly encounter Clawd.

"Uh, Clawd? What are you doing here?", Draculaura said curiously.

The son of the Wolfman said, "Because I saw Nefera and a few of her friends come here in our school. I guess you guys are probably here to save our school, perhaps?"

"Yes! We need to stop her from using the Doomsday machine!", Draculaura rushed as she then uses her phone, which shows a broadcast of Nefera!

"You're too late, Draculaura! All of your heroics have been for nothing! And now, the final stroke of my master plan. All the worlds in the...", Nefera said during the broadcast, before Cheetah interrupts her and finishes her sentence.

Cheetah finishes, "...universe?"

"Yes! Universe will be perished to the syndicate's power or be...", Nefera continues as Courtley also finishes her sentence.

Courtly finishes, "...destroyed?"

"Yes! Destroyed. Now that the Doomsday machine is ready, your worlds have no choice but to accept our demands. You can't stop us!", Nefera smiles evilly, as the broadcast transmission ends.

All our heroes see the message and Draculaura then planned to our heroes, "We can stop them if we disable their doomsday machine! We got to find Nefera and the other villains."

"All right! Let's go stop the syndicate once and for all!", Tecna then pumps a fist, as she and the others go to find Nefera.

* * *

The four then reach the room with the portal, with all the villains in a machine with each villain in a capsule.

"This is it, Nefera! We're here to stop your doomsday machine!", Draculaura said to Nefera.

Poppy then said, "And once we've stopped your evil plans, you villains are going to spend a very long time in detention!"

"It looks like you heroes won't quit. Unless we give you an...demonstration of our power!", Nefera said to our heroes, before a robotic voice says,

 **Universal Doomsday Machine Countdown Initiated.**

Nefera then continues, "Once started, it can't be stopped, you see? I never got around to finishing the...override switch."

"Are you crazy?! You'll destroy yourselves too!", Catwoman exclaimed as Nefera's capsule then switches to Cheetah's.

Cheetah then said, "Oh, no, Catwoman. I assure you guys, we are quite safe inside these protective capsules.", as Cheetah's capsule switches to Icy's.

"Even your friends can't save you now, guys!", evilly says Icy.

"We've got to disable that Doomsday Machine before we're doomed!", Tecna says shockingly, as Icy's capsule switches to Courtly's.

Courtley then said, "What kind of amateurs do you think we are?!", as her capsule switches back to Nefera's.

"That's right. It won't be that easy for you. Computer, active the...Doomsday defense systems!", Nefera agreed with Courtly as she starts the final battle.

* * *

After a lot of hard fighting and disabling the Doomsday machine, the villains are finally defeated!

"I don't believe it! You beaten our defense system!", shocked Nefera as she gets out of her capsule.

Draculaura then mocks and said to her, "That's right, you've taught me a valuable lesson in teamwork, Nefera, but the lesson ends here!"

"Oh, not quite, Draculaura. You may have defeated me but the Doomsday machine is still going to destroy your worlds and you can't stop it!", Nefera laughed evilly as the timer was still going.

Tecna gasps, "Oh, no! There are only 30 seconds left! What are we gonna do?", as she, Catwoman and Draculaura try to think of something quick as Nefera continues laughing.

Amidst the suspense, Poppy then sees something and wanders to find a way to turn the machine off while her friends were thinking of a way to stop the machine.

As the time was about to run out and the doomsday machine was about to start...

...

...it turned off at the last second.

Nefera then stops laughing and is shocked to witness this as Tecna asks Catwoman and Draculaura, "What happened?"

The three heroes then see Poppy, who has unplugged the cords to the Doomsday Machine and has snipped off the plugs with her scissors.

"It...It worked!", Poppy cheered as she did this.

Nefera then screamed, "Noooooo!", as she sees this.

"Way to go, Poppy!", Catwoman cheered with Draculaura and Tecna. "It's over! We saved the day!"

Our heroes then send Cheetah, Icy and Courtly back to their dimensions as Draculaura then told one of the staff in Monster High to give Nefera detention.


	7. Farewell Finale

Back at Draculaura's room, Poppy, Catwoman and Tecna were about to leave Monster High to go back to their own dimensions while Draculaura was with Clawd.

"With Nefera in detention and the rest of the syndicate members back in your own dimensions in detention as well, I think it's time to go our separate ways. But you can call each other and me as well. If anything like this happens again, we can work together to resolve it.", Draculaura says to her friends.

Poppy then says to her, "Thanks, Draculaura. You're welcome to visit me in Ever After High anytime you like. Guess I should get going. Don't want to upset my sister at the Tower Hair Salon."

"Would the headmasters reward you after you saved Ever After?", Catwoman sured Poppy.

Poppy answered, "Yes, but if I'm doing somethings wrong, he'd still be giving me temporary detention. Sometimes I like to give hair care and hang out with my friends sometimes too, but I also love my friends! So long, guys!"

Poppy then says farewell to Draculaura, Catwoman and Tecna, who she then leaves by going through the portal back to Ever After.

"Well, I guess it's my turn to say goodbye.", Catwoman said to Draculaura. "Here, Draculaura. I've got something for you. Something to remember me by.", she then says, giving her one of her accessories as a souvenir. "And you never know when it might come in handy."

"Thanks, Catwoman.", thanked Draculaura.

Catwoman then said farewell to Draculaura and Tecna, who she then leaves by going through the portal back to Super Hero High.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you, Tecna. But we should probably say goodbye.", said the Monster High vampire student.

Tecna then smiles at her and says, "Well, it's been a pleasure too, Draculaura. Goodbye till next time!", Tecna waved goodbye.

"Yeah! We'll make sure to call you soon.", Bloom agreed with her friend, smiling with Stella.

Tecna then leaves by going through the portal back to Alfea with her friends Bloom and Stella.

"Back to normal.", Draculaura sighs, before Clawd smiles at her. "Just one more thing to take care of.", she then says as she has a romantic moment with Clawd.

 **THE END**


End file.
